


A Confession

by EtsuEtsu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtsuEtsu/pseuds/EtsuEtsu
Summary: You and Elliott had been close friends since the day you met him in Stardew Valley, and you both obviously had feelings for each other. So isn't it about time someone made a move?Just a confession scene I typed out before I went to bed. Short and sweet, featuring non-gender-specific player.





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and simple, if you guys would like me to continue this with something smutty, just let me know in the comments ;)

You were sitting on the docks, savouring the last drops of the evening sun’s golden rays, as the sound of the waves crashing around you, gently lulling you into a content daze. You were so drawn by the beautiful view that you had hardly noticed the sound of footsteps approaching you from behind. It wasn’t until the person sat down that they’d caught your attention. You swivel your head around, only to come face to face with Elliot. He was smiling gently, his orange locks gently dancing in the wind. Sunlight glinted in his emerald eyes which regarded you curiously, while you just stared at him almost in awe. “Hey,” he said, still smiling, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” you replied breathily, trying to keep the blush from spreading up your cheeks, “It’s just, you look unreal.” 

You and Elliott had been friends for a long time, from the moment you’d moved from Zuzu, the moment you met. After a while, it was clear that you both yearned for something more, but even so, both of you never knew how to go about it. So other than occasional stolen glances and awkward flirting, your friendship never went beyond just, well, friendship. However, through all the time you had spent together, it was quite obvious that Elliott was the poet, not you.

He laughed at your statement, a throaty laugh accompanied by a careless smile that lit up his well-chiselled face. “Oh, my love, you always say the most surprising things.”

My love. You almost choked. He noticed your change in expression and quickly stopped laughing, becoming embarrassed, “Oh, forgive me. I didn’t realize that it would make you uncomfortable. I apologize, I’ll stop-”

“No!” You exclaimed suddenly, making him jump. “No, I don’t hate it…” You said again, softly, and in a moment of impulse and adrenaline-fueled courage, reached out and grabbed his hand. Gosh, you really hope your hand wasn’t as sweaty as you thought it was. But if it was, he didn’t seem to mind one bit. He was blushing now, eyes wide, “(Y/N)…”He shifted his hand and his fingers found yours, and you clumsily entwined your fingers together with his, your heartbeat now roaring in your ears.

“Elliott, I know I’m not good with words, but I’ve been meaning to tell you,” You took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I like you, I really do. I know you and Leah were close, and I was worried that you both were together, that’s why I was keeping my distance. But I can’t hold back any longer. I like you, Elliott. You might not like me, you and Leah could already be engaged for all I know, but I can’t go on without ever telling you how I feel.” You gripped his hand tightly, eyes searching his for answers. 

He was quiet for a moment, still slightly shocked by your sudden burst of confession. In the distance, the sun had dipped lower into the horizon. Shadows were starting to creep across his features. Still, you held your breath, waiting for him to speak. 

“(Y/N), never have I met someone as captivating as you.” He reached out and held your other hand, “The way your eyes light up, like the constellations you so passionately rave about when you go stargazing in the mountains. The warmth in your smile, like the embers of the flames in a crackling fireplace during a snowy winter night. Your gentle touch, your caring and compassion. Your burning passion, your determination, your drive. I’ve never met a more hardworking person. Even when you’re covered in dirt from working all day, you’re absolutely breath-taking.” He cupped your face, and your face heated up, whether from the warmth of his hands or your uncontrollable blushing, you didn’t know. “I like you too.” 

You could have died from happiness right there and then. With your heart almost singing in joy, you threw your arms around him and kissed him. Your lips crashed into his, and he kissed you back, soft lips moving against yours. His lips tasted like salt but you didn’t care. Because that evening, as the Sun was slowly consumed by the night, as the waves crashed around you and the gulls called from their nests, you’d fallen in love all over again.


End file.
